Academics and Sports
Mystic Hills Academy is a large, sprawling school with small scale castles which serve as housing for the students, faculty, and staff of the school. The school and its dormitories are protected from being seen by outsiders by a hologram barrier as well as charms and enchantments that redirect wanderers away from the school. The campus of Mystic Hills Academy and the placement of its buildings are designed in a circular layout, resembling the compass, with the main academic building in the middle, surrounded by the eight dormitories which align with the points of a compass. The school gardens lie to the west of campus, past the Fox House, while the stables are located on the east side of campus, behind the Kelly House. Academic Building The main, academic building of Mystic Hills Academy is located in the center of the circular shaped campus. It is the home of all classes for every grade. Children in elementary school (grades K-8 in the regular world or ages 5-13/14) attend classes in the west wing. High school students (grades 9-12 in the regular world or ages 13/14-17/18) have classes in the east wing. Students in advanced studies attend classes in the south wing, where the library is as well. Beneath the school lies the Training Room. Classes There are two types of classes in Mystic Hills Academy: magic and regular. Magic classes are assigned to students to suit their specific abilities. In addition to specific magic classes, students also take general education magic classes such as potions, charms, and mystic lore (their equivalent to history). Students also take regular classes that students their age would take in the real world. This is to ensure the success of Mystic Hills' students if they decide to discontinue their magic studies at the academy and intead choose to attend higher education classes with the rest of the world. Training Room Due to the nature of Mystic Hills Academy, when participating in sports and other athletic activities, extra care must be taken. And it all starts with the Training Room. Think of the training room as a magical holographic chamber. When inside, the Elders and instructors can use their rings to control was is; it could be a dojo, or a terrain. This allows training in whatever possible scenario without the risk of putting the students in actual dangers. But that's still not all the precautions. If anything goes wrong, the chamber automatically notifies the infirmary. Each student, while in a training session, is required to wear a training jacket. What appears to be simple leather is actually magic retardant and is as strong as Kevlar. Next to nothing can get through it. Library Like every other school, magic or otherwise, Mystic Hills has a library containing any and every book that its students or staff could dream of reading. Not only does it contain books pertaining to the magic world, it also contains books from the regular world, such as those written by Mark Twain, Anne Rice, and Jane Austen. It's illuminated by natural light, despite being the basement of the school. Magic allows for light from the surface to shine through the windows of the spacious room, as well as the current scenery of Mystic Hills Academy. Book-lined shelves cover almost every square inch of the library save for the center of the library. That space is instead covered with tables and desks for students to work. Magic swirling around the library allows for students to merely speak the title of the book they wish to read and then the book travels from the shelf to their table or desk. If a book is already in use by someone else, students are then put on a waiting list and the book will come to them once it is placed back on its shelf. Sports When it comes to contact sports, especially with the outside world, the Timber Wolves have special jerseys that drop the students down to "human" levels of strength and power. When going against other mystic teams, all teams are required to follow the MSL (Magic Sports League) guidelines and drop all their students down to the same level for a fair competition. The Mystic Hills Timber Wolves compete in all manner of sports, from football, basketball, lacrosse, soccer, fencing, to even swimming. Just like all sports teams, the Timber Wolves have a cheerleading squad. But unlike many cheerleading squads, this team has won championships in both the human and mystical league. Like the jerseys, the cheer uniforms also act as dampeners when at human events to prevent revealing any supernatural abilities. Nadjia Dragomir, is the cheerleading coach. And as for the mascots? Well, either little Shiro Dragomir or one of the Kelly children will transform into a wolf cub and prance around during matches! Stables and Gardens Stables The campus stables are located in the far east corner of campus, behind the Kelly House. They are home to a variety of animals, ranging from regular horses to hippogriffs to an alicorn that farts rainbows (owned by Aria Wellington). The stables holding flying animals have no roofs in order to allow its inhabitants to fly in and out of the building as they please. Aria Wellington is in charge of the stables as well as riding lessons. Gardens The gardens at Mystic Hills Academy are not like your typical gardens. They are so infused with magic that they change how they look at random. One day their appearance could rival that of the most beautiful botanical garden in the world, while resembling a barren wasteland the next. They are located in the west side of campus, behind the Fox House. Because of their magic properties, the gardens require no additional upkeep by anyone at Mystic Hills Academy.